Say its Nothing
by pinkydog123
Summary: Liv, say this is nothing, and I will walk away and never bother you again, if thats what you want..." he instructed softly, praying to god she wouldn't say it. post conscious
1. Chapter 1

**OK, GUYZ, WELL, I HAD A LONG WEEKEND, STUCK INSIDE, CUZ IT BASICALLY RAINED, THE WHOLE TIME, SO I WRITTEN THIS AND I JUST WANTED TO GO AHEAD AND POST FOR THE HECK OF IT, I DONT KNOW IF YOU GUYZ WILL LIKE IT, SO HERE IT GOES...**

_**this is kind of a post conscious, and i thought it would be good, i just hope you guyz do, so here yall go. **_

"Elliot….It's about…."

"He's dead." Elliot cut in, heading straight for the door.

"Didn't survive surgery." Olivia tried to get out, but he was basically out the door. Olivia turned around to follow him but,

"Olivia, don't." Cragen stated she turned around to face him, she had two options, follow Elliot or listen to Cragen, she already knew how one would turn out, so why not go for the other? Olivia turned around and walked out the door, Elliot just took off, after all, she had to do something, at least talk to him.

By the time she reached the hallway, she saw him talking to Casey, neither one looking at all happy, but there was no reason to be. When Casey passed her, Olivia gave her a questioning look, but nothing, so she turned to Elliot, who kept walking down the hall.

"Elliot!" she yelled, after him, but he just kept on walking, "El" she stated.

There wasn't anything he could've done, he knew that, he just hated being accused, but the thing he hated the most, he honestly didn't know what he would've done himself. But thinking that, the next thing he knew, someone was dragging him in the locker room, when he turned around he saw that it was Olivia, which probably wouldn't help much, because he didn't know what to say or even what to think.

Olivia rested her hand on his shoulder to turn him, so he would fully face her.

"Elliot, what is going on? What happened at the court house?" she breathed, searching his eyes. He squinted and turned around, shaking his head,

"I'm sure you've already heard what happened." He dismissed, pacing the room with his hands on his hips.

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you." She requested, quietly, studying his every move. She had an idea through this whole case whey it was eating at him, but she didn't quiet know the _whole_ reason, after all, every case with kids effected him, that's what made a good father, what proved that he was.

"Ah, there's nothing to tell, I just, I just…." He trailed off, slumping into a bench, with is head in his hands. Olivia sighed and walked in front of him, leaning against the lockers, maybe she didn't know what to say either, maybe coming wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Elliot maybe you just need some rest, maybe go home and ge some sleep." She suggested blindly,

"No." he breathed. She rested her hand on his shoulder,

"Look El, that's not giving up, sleep never hurt anybody," she stated shaking her head; Olivia started to knead his shoulder as he breathed in again.

"Maybe you should just leave and let me be alone." He shot back, squeezing his eyes shut, consecrating on the one spot she kept working on with her fingers. Olivia stopped and he looked up, locking eyes with her,

"Maybe you should admit it when you need to talk about something." She threw. In her own words, lending a listening ear, but of course he would never accept the offer, sometimes she asked herself why she even bothers. Elliot slowly stood up while she backed up to move out of his way, his piercing gaze so dominating, she felt like he was looking right through her.

"You've never been the person to admit things." He stated, stepping closer to her, something finally snapping, if she wouldn't leave him alone. Olivia faltered, not sure where he was going with this, so she just kept stepping back until her back finally bumped into a locker, right where he wanted her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to turn the conversation somewhere else so she didn't look as confused as she felt. Her heart skipped a beat when his eyes trailed down to her lips, lingering for a couple of seconds before they slowly dragged themselves up to her eyes. Olivia watched his atom's apple bob up and down as he swallowed, thinking of any answer to say. He just kept stepping closer and closer, usually he would stop at about a foot away, which was close enough for them but this was too close, it terrified her with his close proximity, she hated the fact that she had no idea what the hell was going on, the things that were running through her mind….

"You know what I mean" he stated simply, which wasn't good enough for her.

He knew what he wanted an odd time and place, but she was right here and vulnerable, Olivia Benson looked vulnerable, she had left her guard down for some odd reason, something he thought he would never see, especially something he seemed to be causing. And damn, did he need her, he needed her comfort, in a way he has never gotten from her, from anyone, he needed this, he needed her, plain and simple, they were both human beings, they could act normal, if they wanted to, couldn't they? They could let this slip just once, right?

He was so close, his face, was about 4 inches from hers, it would be so easy, just to dip his head, her soft supple lips pressed against his, shear bliss, that's all he knew, if it ever happened. Elliot wanted to take her right against the lockers, when he found her eyes had found his lips, hesitating for only a second before they gazed up at him.

"Your trembling." He stated softly in realization.

She quickly nodded.

"Ya, uh, I should go." She got out, trying to move away from, but Elliot placed both his arms on either side of her head, boxing her in, she was not going to get away from him this time, not with out a fight, or unless she really told him to stop.

Olivia quickly looked up and met his eyes.

"Now you want to leave." He stated looking down at her.

His breathing became faster when he realized she couldn't tear her eyes away from his lips, couldn't, or didn't want to, either way that was just incredible.

"Liv," Elliot stated, but he couldn't wait any longer, his head drifted towards her.

"Stop." She stated quietly.

Elliot pulled away instantly and looked down at her, questioningly, he immediately looked down further and scratched his head, feeling as embarrassed as ever and this was with Olivia, he never really expected, or that's it, he didn't think, he never did. He quickly stepped away from her whey they heard the locker room doors open, and than Cragen appeared around the corner of the lockers.

"Good, you two, Elliot you should probably go home, get some rest, and Olivia, finish some paper work or something, that's it, other wise you should head out as well, we have everything wrapped up her." He stated, his eyes darting suspiciously between the two, but quickly shook off the idea and walked back out.

Elliot glanced over at Olivia and she looked away, trying to still figure out what had just happened between them.

"Liv, I…I got to got get my coat." He said for no reason what so ever, jabbing his thumb to the door.

"So, I guess I'll she you later?" Elliot turned around and headed towards the door, but Olivia followed in toe.

She had no idea what she was doing, her breathing was labored she was only concentrating on his back in front of her, it seemed like nothing else mattered, everything else around her was a blur, it was only her and Elliot walking down a hallway, when they reached the squad room Elliot turned to walk up the stairs to the cribs and Olivia just silently followed.

Elliot had no idea she was behind him until he walked in and she shut the door behind them, he turned around, only to collide with her lips….

**SO I STOP RIGHT THERE OR CONTINUE??**


	2. Chapter 2

**wow, i was surprised by the reviews, so here you guyz go, heres the next, and its alot longer than the first chap, i just wanted to see if you guyz would actually like it so i wrote a short one, hopefully you guyz enjoy this one as well :) and im planning on updating 'sleep with me' here in a little while :)**

**REVIEW**

It was a frenzy after that, Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck as he hoisted her up, than she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, gasping when she could already fell his hard throbbing arousal against her heat.

"Olivia." He groaned against her lips, she had even tasted better than he could have ever imagined, and she felt so light in his arms. He couldn't get enough, they couldn't, and they bit and nipped at each others lips, clashing teeth doing whatever to fight for control of the others mouths. Olivia started to quickly unbutton his shirt but he turned around to lock the door of the crib, luckily no one was in there to begin with, he didn't even bother to look, but he could careless.

"El" she sighed, against his skin, nipping and nibbling on is chest; he never felt anything like it. When she finally finished unbuttoning his shirt, she just let it hand open, not bothering with slipping his arms out of the sleeves, revealing the expanse of his upper body for her to enjoy. Elliot backed up until his back finally hit the all, but he spun around to perch her against it.

He helped himself with the soft skin around her left ear and jaw, sucking in pieces of her sweet heated flesh. But enough waiting, Elliot trailed down her neck, unbuttoning her blouse. When he lifted his head, that's when reality started to crash down, he was kissing Olivia, damnit, Olivia, his partner, at their work in the goddamn cribs no less, he had to get under control.

Elliot froze, and Olivia stopped and pulled her head away, terrified she had done something to change his mind. Because if they blew this it may be over for good, at least through the years they always clung to the hope that there was a possibly but now, after all this….maybe that was the explanation for their frenzied actions.

They were both breathing hard, standing there, staring at each other, Olivia still in Elliot's arms.

"El…" she swallowed.

He looked up at her, god, did she look incredible, her face had flushed, like something he had never seen, and her hair was sloppy from his big roaming hands, she looked positively delectable. Elliot snapped out of it and slowly sat her down.

"Um…I'm sorry." He ducked his head and stepped back, turning around to button his shirt, Olivia stood there, confused, her hands started to tremble as she also began to button her shirt, suddenly feeling embarrassed by it all, her face burning, and good thing the room was dark.

"I'm sorry Liv, I didn't mean…I got…." He trailed off.

What was he talking about? He didn't mean to get carried way? He didn't mean what he did? He didn't mean what he felt, if he felt anything, what?

Her whole body started to tremble, and Olivia swallowed once more, and caught up to his retreating form, she grabbed his bicep and turned him around, but he still couldn't meet her gaze.

"El…..stop, your jumping to conclusions." She stated quietly, trying to find the right words to explain so he wouldn't walk away from her for good, so he knew that _this _was ok. He felt even more ashamed when he remembered his raging hard-on straining against his pants begging to be set free.

He was an ass, for doing this to her, for doing this to them, for screwing them up.

"Liv, I didn't, I.. in the locker room." He stumbled over his words, truly not knowing what to say. Her eyes quickly darted between his, trying to figure out what he was saying, she bit on her bottom lip, trying to stop it from quivering, this was Elliot the only person she ever truly loved, and she already blew it, like all her other relationships, what made her think that this could be any different?

Olivia stepped closer but he only stepped back, afraid his still very much aroused body would brush up against her, they couldn't do this.

He needed to leave.

He ran a hand over his face and sighed, rubbing that hand to the back of his neck, "Ah, I'm sorry, you come to help me and I was just….I should go." He stated. Olivia could feel tears burn in the back of her eyes; it was her fault, god, why did she even tell him to stop in the first place? Now he wasn't even sure, she made him unsure.

Even thought he said he was leaving, he didn't make any indication, he just stood there, fixed on her, she looked down, feeling so bare under his strong gaze, was he waiting for her to say something? Or did he want her to leave first?

It wasn't until someone walked in that he snapped out of his daze and quickly turned to leave, Olivia watched him walk out the door and looked over at the uni who nodded to her, and she just ignored him and slowly stepped out. But the time she reached the floor of the squad room, Elliot had already left; she collapsed into her chair, completely in shock of what just happened in the last 10 minutes, not able to make anything of it.

It was just so weird, everything had happened so quickly and unexpectedly, now she had to sort all this out _and _she had to face him again, after what they had done. How they clawed at each others clothes, Elliot taking what he wanted from her mouth, her lips, and tongue and she gave it all to him, but he still left her hot and bothered, her body still alive form his heated touch, ministrations, even his proximity, the way he looked at her, with possessiveness, want, lust and desire, the animal she had awakened from deep within him, but it was gone just as quickly.

She ran a hand through her hair and grabbed her coat, leaving before anyone found anything suspicious about them. She wondered is she would even be able to look at the crib the same way ever again.

**2 DAYS LATER…**

Olivia exited the elevator on the SVU squad room floor, and she sighed, another day at work. Olivia headed for the locker rooms once she was there, she flipped open her locker and took off her coat, she shook her head as she flashed back to what her and Elliot had just done the day before, Elliot forcing her to back up against the lockers, his lips mere centimeters from hers.

_Stop _

The word still played in her head and she loathed herself for ever saying them.

Olivia gasped and leaned her forehead against her locker after she had closed it. She was such an idiot for pursuing a man she knew she couldn't have, and for objecting when he actually gave her a chance, what was she thinking?? They hadn't spoken in the past 2 days, the case was over and Elliot seemed better, ya, seemed. She jumped when his questioning voice reached her in the silent room.

"Liv?" he called softly.

He had seen her come out of the Elevator and well, he had no idea why he was standing in the locker room doorway.

Her head jerked to the side, her eyes resting on him, her cheeks began to burn, wondering how long he had been standing there, she was humiliated enough already. She looked away, still unsure of herself, unsure of what to think, unsure as to why he was even there, talking to her privately after what they had done, especially if he had no intention of taking it any further than he already had.

He felt sick when she turned her back towards him, now she felt like she couldn't face him, couldn't trust him with her own expressions, thoughts and most of all, feelings, he had already toyed with those once.

Ya, he was pretty sure he was an ass.

For doing this to her, for making a move before he was even sure _where_ that was going to lead them. All he knew was that he needed her and that it had been too long to just stand on the side and watch their lives go by, watch her walk away with someone else, that wasn't him. Now he was jumping to conclusions, he was jumping ahead, Olivia's exact words playing in his head, she did know him inside and out and now his mind was wandering and Olivia was till standing there, surprisingly.

What did she mean?

_You're jumping to conclusions…_

Did she mean that he was only assuming that she shared the same feelings as him? But she would have to know for that to work, and he was pretty sure she didn't, she probably would have charged with sexual harassment or assault, if she didn't, by now, he prayed to god that she didn't think of it that way, so should he bring it up? Right now? Or just pretend like it didn't happen?

But it did, and he couldn't do that.

He looked back towards her and was started to find that her eyes were wandering around his face, trying to find out what he was thinking which would mean she'd have to be interested to do that, one good ting. And he was just glad that her back was no longer facing him, maybe she would be willing to talk, which made him willing to explain.

Or at least, he would try, if she would listen.

"Liv," he swallowed, her eyebrows rose and she crossed her arms, feeling a little more secure and protected from whatever blows he may give, she figured that this would most likely be an unpleasant conversation, half of her wanted to run. Elliot wanted to get this out and quickly so she could understand, he felt more inclined to when her eyes darted to the door behind him and than back to his eyes

"About the other day…" he sighed, running his hand back and forth across his neck, trying to loosen the muscles that had tightened from all the stress of the situation he had put them through.

Olivia closed her eyes and sat on the bench, bracing herself for what ever he was going to say, and trying to hide the blush that had crept up in her cheeks from the fact that they were even having this conversation in the first place. She could end all this in one sentence make it all go away including him, or she could sit there and chance it, letting him continue. Her legs refused her when she tried to stand up, preferring the first choice, but it looks like she will have to go with the second.

"El…I-"

"I didn't mean for it to happen here." He cut in.

Olivia whipped her head around to the side, catching his eyes, she quickly shut her mouth, completely shocked, by what he said, she definitely wasn't prepared or expecting him to say that. If he said that to her than he had every intention for it to, but not at their workplace, in public, you could hardly call the crib private, which meant he was planning on it happening at some point, or at least that's what she got in that one sentence, maybe there was a chance after all, but they already tried, and now she was terrified to take a step forward afraid she would mess up again and lose him for good.

Because she had made a mistake.

Elliot felt a little more comfortable with her by her reaction, she seemed shocked but he caught a hint of relief flash in her eyes as she turned her head away from him. Relief from Elliot does not want it to happen? Did he say it wrong? Did he confuse her more than he did with what happened the other night? He suddenly felt regret, he need to rephrase,

"Well, what I mean is, I.." he stopped when her head turned back around, what was she worried about? Elliot was so confused; he didn't know what to think. They never good with communicating, he sighed and sat on the same bench she was but kept a very safe distance, 3 feet, he was so pathetic, he even counted. Olivia stood up and looked down at him.

"Elliot, we need to go." She stated,

"I want to talk to you about this." He said back.

_Ya, and I'm doing a wonderful job. _He thought dryly.

"There's nothing to talk about." She insisted.

That did it, is that all she saw it as? Nothing?

"So it's nothing?" he stated becoming angry, Olivia shook her head and opened her locker again,

"I don't know El." She breathed if he was upset than he wanted it to be more, Elliot stood up and walked behind her, she clenched her hands into fist, trying to stop them from trembling. As he stepped closer he noticed her shaking, Olivia Benson, a grown woman, shaking because of him, this made him flash back to the 2 days before, maybe she wouldn't object this time, he had nothing to lose, except her.

That's what he feared, he always new if he didn't try, there would always be the possibility that they could be together, but not trying wouldn't get them anywhere, so that wasn't the answer. His dick grew harder with the anticipation, with the want and need that was all for her, he would give her anything, but he wanted to take so much. Olivia's eye drifted closed as she concentrated on his approaching frame, the anticipation, excited, she was unshamefully wet. She could feel the warmth radiate from him on to her back and he wasn't even touching her.

"If its nothing, than why are you trembling?" he whispered softly, his hot breath just on her hear, the same thing he had said to her the other day, Olivia quietly let out a shaky breath, trying to hid from him that she did have trouble with her intake of breath when ever he was too close to her. It was too early for this; they couldn't, at least, not now, not like this. Olivia was scared to turn her head, afraid his lips would be right there, knowing very well that they were anyway.

Elliot leaned forward, the hard planes of his che3st barley brushing against her back as he rested his left hand on the locker, so his arm was stretched by the side of her head. He took a deep breath, enjoying the sweet smell of her perfume, still fresh; she must've just put it on about 20 minutes ago.

"If you think, and say this is nothing, than I will walk away and never touch you again…if that's what you want." He instructed softly, praying to god she wouldn't say it. He hoped she felt the same way about him as he did her. Olivia could feel the heat spread through her whole body once he rested his right palm lightly on her hips, waiting for her answer, god, did this feel good. She draped her head down and breathed in, noticing the freshness of his cologne, loving that smell, the smell of him. She thought she would faint when his hand slipped under her shirt, to slide it slowly up and down her smooth skin.

He couldn't help himself, she was so perfect, he couldn't believe he couldn't contain himself until now, for 6 years, he had only a taste of her and he was addicted there was no way he could only do this once. Her skin was scorching hot; he couldn't believe he was doing this. Olivia noticed his slight hesitation with his hand but it was insistent and demanding. Olivia turned her head to the left, brushing her lips against his forearm, noticing he had rolled his sleeves up; he must've been there a while if he had done that.

He pulled her closer with the hand under her shirt as he felt her do that, the air suddenly becoming thick, making it harder to breathe.

"Don't say it Liv." He blurted out, resting his nose against the side of her neck. If she turned her head just a little more to the left, his lips would be right there.

"Please don't say it." He pleaded, peppering small kisses around her ear. His actions wee so tender, so sincere, it brought tears to her eyes, and Olivia closed her eyes and finally sagged into his embrace, relaxing completely in his arms.

Elliot slipped the rest of his right arm under her shirt, to warp across her stomach while his left wrapped across her breast, he rested his lips on her left temple as they stood there, silent, Olivia resting her hands on his left arm. But she pulled away just as quickly,

"We can't," she stated quietly, looking up at him, his strong gaze penetrated through hers, she shifted his weight on one leg,

"Than say it." His voice thick and scratchy, he was afraid this would happen but he couldn't let her go, he saw how strained her thoughts must've been, if she didn't want to say it, than why was she denying him??

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**I HOPE YOU GUYZ LIKE THIS ONE! :)**

Olivia swallowed, what did he want from her? Did he just want her to say this was nothing for him? For herself? Or for them??

But she remembered what he had said, they couldn't do this here, maybe that's what she meant, they couldn't do it here when someone could walk in that door any minute, it would be suspicious to find Elliot in the woman's locker room That thought caused him to step back, so now there was a fair amount of distance between them, allowing Olivia's thoughts to finally start up and work properly again.

But she couldn't stop the amount of disappointment that flooded her chest when he did step back, causing it to constrict, or maybe it was just she. He sighed; maybe they could talk about this later.

"Look, Liv, could we talk later? Since you won't talk to me now"

Now was he insulting her?

"Can we maybe get a drink later?" he suggested blindly, she wasn't contributing to the conversation at all and he saw her eyes, completely withdrawn, what was he suppose to do now? Now he just wanted her to say something to him, anything, yell, even, he didn't care, as long as she knew he even existed. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, finally meeting his gaze. But before she could answer, Fin peeked in, careful the coast was clear.

"Hey, Cragen's lookin' for ya, what are you doin' in here anyway?" Elliot looked over at Fin and than back at Olivia, he stood up and left with Fin, leaving Olivia alone, after all, that's what she wanted, right?"

6 HOURS LATER……

Through the rest of the day, Elliot and Olivia went along like normal, like nothing happened between them, Olivia started to try and convince herself that it was nothing, they were being stupid and they would never do it again. But she couldn't stop thinking about it either. Now it was 6 o'clock and mostly everyone was gone, Elliot stood up and stretched out his arms behind him, popping his shoulders, they had stayed in practically the whole day so all his muscles were tight.

He walked over to grab his coat at the coat rack behind Olivia, he was procrastinating and he knew it, he needed to ask her about his offer he had made earlier. And he was afraid she'd say no.

Olivia was well aware when he stood up and stretched, revealing the expanse of his masculine chest and torso, all day, she had been sneaking glances a him, but he caught her twice, with just a smile. When she could hear him pulling on his jacket, she completely froze when he came up to rest his hand on her left shoulder, she completely stopped functioning, especially when he kneeled down to whisper in her ear,

"Ready to take me up on that offer?"

His voice was warm and smooth, heating up her insides and making them melt at the same time, the cocky bastard, he knew what he was doing to her, there was no one else but them and he kneeled down and lowered his voice saying something not private, in a empty room. She wanted to scream 'yes' but there was something holding her back, so she lied.

"Uh, no I better not, I have to finish these papers and….." all train of thought escaped her and her mouth ran dry when he leaned over her shoulder, so he was, right_ there_, shifting through the papers on her desk, his hand still resting on her other shoulder.

"Ah ha, you have 5 days to get these done, now come on, that'll be plenty of time, I'm buying."

_Damnit._

Olivia looked up at him and he smiled down at her, _still _leaning in.

_God, those eyes._

She sighed in defeat and crossed her arms across her chest.

"One drink."

"Deal, now come on, I could use more than one drink." He added,

Elliot walked back and grabbed her coat, she wanted to sprint away when he approached her with it in both of his hands, but she reluctantly turned around and slipped her arms in.

They reached a small pub about 10 minutes later, and seated themselves at the bar, Olivia loved and hated being so close to him, his mere proximity was intoxicating, and it wasn't the beers they both ordered, she wanted it to happen so bad when it did, but now she was terrified for it to happen again, they're going to screw everything up. Elliot took a swig of his beer and glanced over at her as she started to peel the sticker of her bottle, but she slammed it back down,

"Look, Elliot, if we're just going to sit around here—"

Olivia stood up but before she could get anywhere, Eliot grasped her arm,

"Wait, Liv-" he tried to get out, she turned her head around to look at his hand around her bicep and than glanced up at him,

"I have nothing to say." She stated, keeping his gaze.

"I said I wanted to talk." He said softly, trying to get her calmed down so she wouldn't draw attention and so she would want to talk to him, but he seriously didn't see that happening tonight. She showed no sign of really giving a rat's ass on what he had to say,

"Well, at least listen," he sighed,

Olivia moved her arm out of his hold and reluctantly plopped back on the bar stool she was sitting on, and actually ordered a shot of tequila, she didn't want to do this now, maybe ever, what was he even going to say? After downing the first she ordered her and Elliot one, but Elliot held back.

"Oh come on, boost your confidence for the 'talk' we're going to have." She snorted, she just about had it, she couldn't do this with him, talk about something so personal at a _bar, _what was he thinking?

Elliot shook his head and wrapped his fingers around her wrist, to stop her from taking the next shot, she never drank tequila or at least as far as he knew, he did know she stayed away from it because it was her mom's first choice, when it came to the bottle.

"And I don't want you in a drunken stooper, so you don't even remember what I have to say." He retorted,

"You're the one who was so 'eager' to get me down here for a drink, is that the only way you can talk?? Come on drink up!" she quipped,

"I mean half the time your practically chewing me out for something, must take some real energy to not be doing that to me right now, huh?" she added, not able to control herself, she jerked her wrist away, and downed the alcohol, than stealing the one he had in front of him, hell, he felt her up, he can handle this, she just didn't care how he saw her anymore.

"If you want to drink yourself to death, be my guest," he growled, trying to keep himself together, but she was right, he had trouble just sitting there and watching her take the fourth.

This was a disaster.

"Liv," he sighed, Olivia whipped her head in his direction so her eyes rested on his.

"At least – let me take ya home." He breathed, scooting closer, at least, that's one thing he could offer her.

Olivia snorted,

"Ha, you already had your chance Stabler, and you blew it."

The last remark was meant to hurt him, but it only hurt her, tears forming in her eyes, she didn't want him to be here with her, seeing her like this, but she brought it upon herself, so she just ordered another. Instead of Olivia taking it, Elliot did, he snatched it out of her hand, and downed it before she even knew she had one to begin with.

"Just hear me out." He almost begged, 10 minutes into being at the bar with her had already gone sour, she said she would come and have a drink but not to talk on where they stood these days in their relationship, if you could even call it that.

"Huh, you'll probably just quit in the middle of it all and not finish the job." She mumbled.

That's it, he tried, he failed.

"Damnit Olivia, you can be one stubborn woman, I don't even know _why_ I put up with you." He stated angrily, ordering another shot, if she wanted to get shit face, well than so would he. Olivia ordered a scotch and Elliot threw her a weird look, not a drink she would normally order but hell, Elliot drove her to drink, maybe she would prove it to him.

"Go to hell." She said in her glass.

"I've been there for the past 6 years, and I think you can figure out why." He shot back.

"Because you met a person who didn't want to screw you on the spot?" she said, not really paying attention to what she was saying, but it seemed to rattle him.

"You want to be fucked so badly you can't even think straight." He snorted, downing a shot.

"Ya, well I don't have some cheap whore, to come home to every night, like you do." She said bitterly, a hint of guilt from her words passing and than going just as quickly, she was just too drunk to think anything of it.

"Than that makes 2 of us." Elliot added. Olivia snickered, but she didn't catch what he was trying to say.

"Even when drunk, Elliot Stabler still has the mind of a gentlemen." She announced, turning her head to face him, he was still devoted to that wife of his.

"But your probably pretty good at acting when you _are_ sober, so why should being shit faced make a difference? You sure fooled me, I was an idiot to even believe anything of it." She arched an eyebrow, perhaps she's saying too much. Elliot had the straightest face on him that Olivia had ever seen.

"No, she left me." He stated, taking another swig,

What?! Elliot was a good devout Catholic, he wasn't supposed to have problems, or anything with his marriage, when their lips met, Kathy didn't even cross Olivia's mind, and now, she understood, the whole reason why he even tried to get what he wanted from her.

"So, you decided to come to me since you have no other place to stick it." She concluded, grabbing the beer he still had from when they first came in, before this happened, she took a long gulp.

"First off, I remember very well that you crashed your lips against mine."

Elliot grabbed the beer from her and he finished it off,

"And secondly, you were just begging me to get you off." He growled in her ear, causing an unwanted jolt of electricity to surge through her.

Not knowing what to say, Olivia just stood and shrugged on her coat to leave, and huffed walking past him, Elliot slapped the bill on the bar and jogged right after her outside.

"What are you doing?" she asked bitterly, just wanting to go home and have a shower, and whatever the hell she wanted to do after that, she hated to admit it but it had been a long time and she wanted to get rid of him, maybe go and hit another bar, but she was drunk enough already.

"Making sure your not going to the boulevard." He commented dryly,

"I'm so glad your looking out for me." She stated sarcastically, trying to make her stride longer, to get away from Elliot, but she knew he could always keep up, so that was just a waste of energy she already had trouble walking with a fuzzy mind, she didn't need to add exhaustion to that list.

"Just don't want you fucking some random guy." He said, with out thinking, way to possessively for her liking, but a part of it did turn her on about Elliot buy she shook her head, kicking those thoughts out of her mind. She didn't need this right now.

"What, you willing?" she slipped out. Elliot stopped and gazed at her, tugging on her elbow to stop her too.

"Maybe." He stated softly,

The amount of anger and bitterness was all gone, softening his face, along with his words, it almost made her actually say yes, but the fact that he would just slip into an opportunity like this, he had no one to fuck when he felt like it, like he used to and they were both drunk, the perfect excuse he could use to say that it was all a mistake and the alcohols fault ant that it meant nothing.

Tears burned in he eyes, if those really were his intentions, than how could he be such an ass, she was lonely, drunk.

"Fuck you." She sneered, continuing on the sidewalk,

"You first." He stated, following in toe, catching up to her, all that tenderness gone, as fast as it came.

When she didn't answer, he latched on to her arm and pulled her into an alley, he pushed her back against a brick wall of one of the buildings and his face was centimeters from hers. Before Olivia could catch up with what was going one, he already slipped his left hand under her 2 layers of clothing and was smoothing his big palm over her soft, warm belly.

**GASP! CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW, AND I WILL UPDATE :) IF NOT, WELL, THAN YOU DONT GET TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok, heres the next to this story, i think its safe to say this is the smuttest thing ive ever written, so enjoy, one chap to go! :) reviews..hell ya!!**

--

Olivia shivered under his cold hand, but was welcoming his touch; it felt so good, so right for Elliot's hands to be on her like this, in anyway.

"If you keep trying to convince yourself its nothing, I will take you." He growled, bringing his lips to her ear, his breath searing hot against it as he spoke, contradicting the feeling of his hands.

"I will take you right here against this wall, make you scream my name as you come all over my body, my dick, is that what you want?" he purred, sucking on the soft, flimsy skin of her earlobe, nibbling at it briefly. Olivia shuddered at the stab of lust that jolted through her whole body, her walls throbbing, a heart beat in the junction of her thighs, matching the erratic beating of his, as she rested both her palms flat against his chest. Than Elliot's right hand slid down her side to guide her leg around his waist, Olivia wrapping it around his waist voluntarily. She wanted to faint when she felt his huge, hard bulge against her heat, so desperately wanting release, and so desperately wanting Elliot to give that said release to her.

The Elliot she knew was gone, this Elliot, was so confident, that she wanted him, so demanding, aroused just as much as she was, which only made him so goddamn sexy, and that only made her wetter.

"Tell me what you said in the locker room." He breathed, nuzzling his cheek against hers, he could tell she was willing, she leaned against him heavily, kept moving her thigh up and down his side, not protesting when he sucked pieces of her skin in his mouth, he was even rewarded with a low moan coming from the very back of her throat as he did so. Olivia wanted him, needed him, she cried out when he bucked against her, braking her train of thought. Elliot tilted his head back, just to brush his lips softly against her forehead, also, contradicting the rough way he had just thrusted against her.

"Tell me you want me…. please tell -- me _this _isok." He half breathed, half pleaded.

That's when she realized part of her Elliot was still there, he would never do anything to make her uncomfortable, he would never make her do anything she didn't want to do, even when they were both plastered, he still had the presence of mind to tend to her, nothing else mattered to him. He tilted his head back even more, so his eyes met hers, she could smell the alcohol on his breath and she so badly wanted to taste it, on his tongue, in his mouth.

"El…. not here – not like this." She shook her head. Her judgment faltered when hurt flashed through his eyes, he immediately pulled away.

"Than you think is shouldn't at all -- right?" He folded his arms across his chest and looked away, he didn't want to leave her alone, he never did, but he had done so many times, and now, he had no choice, this time she was basically asking him to leave. He didn't understand, she had practically thrown herself at him, and now, he didn't know what to think, 6 years of tip toeing around each other, and it comes down to this, they're both drunk and in an alleyway and this, is how its all going to end, in a goddamn, grimy, alleyway.

Elliot glanced over at her and was surprised to see her staring back at him, but with her that could just mean she wanted him to leave her alone. Her body was still on fire from his touch and her head started to ache with all the rational thoughts she was _trying _to get through her alcohol filled mind. She knew she was stupid for drinking too much, especially with Elliot right next to her and how vulnerable they were right now.

Olivia shook her head.

"Is this some sort of a game to you? Is that what you intended all along, to just get drunk and than it would be easier to get laid? I am your closet target." She accused him bitterly, throwing something in the wind between them. Elliot squinted and stepped closer so their faces were inches apart.

"If that's really what you think of me, than I was wrong about you all along." He nodded slowly.

"Well, it looks like we don't know much about each other after all." Olivia retorted, pushing him away, but he grabbed her wrists.

"I was right when I said you were the most bull-headed woman I've ever met." He stated,

"That it takes a lot of work to get you to admit something." He added,

"I guess love wouldn't be any different." He whispered, his lips returning, inches from hers, the way this man could slip through the cracks and get so easily close to her was beyond Olivia.

"You could hardly call _this_ love, you just want a fuck." She snorted, turning her head to the side, she just needed to get away from those eyes and him, but he was making that difficult.

"Than what is it? Pure physical attraction to you?" he asked, gambling and brushing his lips against her cheek once again.

"That's what it is to you." She said it so confidently; she almost believed it herself.

Almost.

But it was difficult in the first place, to resist the fact that she wanted to completely melt to his touch. Especially with the soft, tender strokes he was making with his lips, across her cheek, and down to her chin, finding a beautiful pattern that even Olivia started to lean into, but after all, it was the _only_ thing to lean into, beside the cold, hard brick wall behind her.

That was her excuse.

"No….." he stated softly, shaking his head, Olivia felt it more than seeing it, the movement causing his lips to brush harder against her.

He was drunk, his head was foggy, he just hoped that she would get it, Elliot was basically lying it out for her, for the whole goddamn world to see, opening up a little part of himself, for _her. _And he wasn't sure how much longer he could be gentle, the need to ram into her was so fucking strong, he was about to lose his mind, he really hated this woman, she made him lose control, and all self-restraint. Elliot's tongue darted out and he moved it to lick the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Is that really what you think it is Liv?" he asked huskily, the way he just said her name was starting to drive her crazy.

"Fine. Than you have it." He bucked against her, as hard as before, burying his mouth right her neck.

This time, she brought her left leg around his waist, and sighed as he continued to roll his hips, against hers, causing her head to feel heavy, Olivia draped it so her forehead rested on his shoulder, forgetting all the other bull-shit that was holding her back.

If this was the only thing she'd take from him, than he would offer her anything, he was so desperate to show her, if telling her wouldn't work, but that's not what she wanted. Olivia placed her palm flat on his chest, and gently pushed, lifting her head up.

"No, El -- stop." She breathed.

His heart sank when he heard those words; Olivia cupped his jaw and brought her lips to his. Elliot honestly wasn't expecting it, but his mouth fell open, accepting her wandering tongue, but only pushed it back to gain access to hers, he wanted to show her, and he felt like his time was limited. Olivia immediately obliged, she wanted nothing more than him, just him, they may have been in a dark alley but they both forgot about it, it was just the 2 of them.

But they both jumped when they heard a crash, they looked over, only to find a cat coming out of a garbage can, that's when Olivia realized they couldn't do it there, but they never intended to, Elliot just wanted to get his point across and make her admit what she was obviously lying about and it was safe to say he happily accomplished both of those. Elliot looked back at her and grinned, leaning over to place an open mouthed kiss on the side of her neck.

"Come with me." she suggested softly, taking his hand in hers. He brought the back of it up to his lips and placed a small kiss over each of her knuckles, but he wasn't sure how long he could stand not being with her, in every sense of the word, he wanted to go, and they needed to go now.

Elliot lead them both out of the alley and onto the sidewalk, after all, he knew her well enough to know where her apartment was, of course, it was the right amount of distance where they could just walk.

Those were the last 3 words spoken for the rest of the night, once they got to her apartment, it was just a tangle of limbs, their drunken state finally stetting in, their primal instincts, as well. Olivia quickly discarded her clothes as did Elliot, both watching each other, by the time they were both in her bedroom, they were stark naked, they both loved the feeling of freedom that seemed to settle over them, Elliot pulled her to him and fused his lips with hers.

She could feel the huge, hot bulge crushed between them and she would be damned if she had to wait any longer. Sensing this Elliot lifted her up and faced her back to the wall, Olivia instantly opening her legs, preparing for his most anticipated entrance. In on quick motion, he thrusted into her with ease, consider how wet, and soft he already made her. Only their pleasured moans and heavy breathing filled the room. It was out there; they both knew it and Elliot couldn't hold on anymore. Olivia cried out as he thrusted into her with such force he was so deeply seethed into her.

She wanted to say something, say, how fucking good he was, how much she, they needed this, how much she wanted this. But the only thing that came out of her were inaudible moans and whimpers, so loud, they were both pretty sure the neighbors could hear, but that was the least of their problems.

The neighbors didn't know how long they have waited, how long they have know each other, how long they have actually anticipated this, Olivia wrapped her legs tightly around his lower back, gripping onto his shoulders as he continued his merciless thrusting. She didn't mind one bit.

Olivia wanted to make this as fantastic as he was making it for her, she squeezed her inner muscles as tightly as she could around his body, feeling it slide in and out of her, only more of her moisture escaping as he did, making it easier than ever for him to enter her, she welcomed it, yearned for it. The arousal only grew when she could hear him grunt in her ear, taking her earlobe and sucking and biting, to keep his groans from getting too loud. Olivia turned his head to her and their eyes only met for mere seconds until their lips met.

Than she started to meet his every thrust, their mouths and throats vibrating from each other's groans, both of them becoming painfully close. Elliot twirled around and they both landed on the bed, never leaving Olivia, she sighed and arched into him as she looked up at is frame over her, looking just as powerful with each snap of his hips, Olivia wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and kissed his temple as he leaned against her, it felt great to have his entire weight lying crossed her. She raked her nails down his back, to cup his hard globes, begging him to go faster, to give her the release she highly craved, digging her nails into his flesh.

Than his body jerked and stilled, milking her to her orgasm, taking him with her, Olivia withered underneath him as he collapsed on top of her, panting against her ear, after a few seconds of recuperating, Elliot lifted up and gently slid out of her, their sweat covered bodies slid against each other as he did so. But once that was done, he stayed in his spot above her. He gave her a tender kiss on the corner of her mouth before nudging her shoulder to turn over on her stomach. Olivia's heart started to pound against her ribcage once again when she realized what he had in mind.

She obeyed and turned on her belly, Olivia could already feel her walls convulse, and throb, waiting for him; he already controlled her body to prepare for him. Elliot admired the way her thin muscular back curved into her luscious, but firm ass, he ran his hand down the long smooth plain until both his hands came to rest on her hips. He scooted back slightly and nudged her thighs. Olivia immediately lifted to her knees, so the side of her face, and breasts were still pressed against her bed, excitement building in her chest.

Elliot kneaded her ass and slipped 2 fingers into her wet opening, making sure she was ready, and there was no doubt about that, Olivia moaned in delight as his fingers lingered in her pussy, she bucked up against him and he let out a deep, and throaty chuckle at her eagerness. He slipped them back out and right into his mouth, he wanted to taste more of her, but that would have to wait, not now. Elliot ran his hands back up her back, to her shoulders, and down her thin, but strong arms to her beautiful hands. He sprawled them both out above her head and he leaned over her back, she shuddered when she could feel the head of his dick poking into her ass.

"Liv." He murmured against her ear, telling her to brace herself. Than he swiftly entered her, the both of them moaning from the pleasure, Elliot jerked his hips into her pussy, pushing himself as far as he would go, he wanted to be as close to Olivia as humanly possible, she cried out with every movement he made, her inner walls pulling tight, pushing up against him as she started to feel her orgasm building up, her body trembling.

His grunts, and growls became louder as he fucked her, rode her from behind, and they loved every minute of it.

She whimpered and begged as he continued; she gripped his forearms, digging her short nails into his skin as they wasted away into pure ecstasy so soon. He slid out of her and plopped to the side, not having enough energy to stay above her, Olivia turned to her side to face him and they both stared at each other, panting uncontrollably, she scooted closer and pressed her lips to his, but he still needed to do one more thing.

Before Olivia knew what was going on, Elliot had a hold of her calves and was pulling her down to the edge of the bed, he hoisted her right leg over his left shoulder so it was dangling over his back and instantly dove into her cunt, Olivia screeched and looked down at his head, buried in between her thighs, it was almost too much to look at. He licked and lapped up their juices, he didn't give a damn if they were hers or his, all he knew was that he was eating Olivia, tasting her, trying to learn every part there was to her body, he pressed his thumb to her clit and listened to her moan and scream. She pleaded, groaned and whimpered as tears started to leak out of the corner of her eyes. Elliot was having a hard time keeping her in place as her lower half wiggled around him. Olivia's breasts and nipples started to ache considerably, her nubs pulling unbelievably tight, she started to knead and pinch them; anything to ease the throbbing that was being caused by Elliot's ministrations.

When Elliot looked up to see why she was making a different sound, he almost lost it, the sight she made before him was breath taking. A naked Olivia, arching into his touch, touching herself nonetheless. He soaked in her surprise when he automatically shoved 3 fingers in her with no trouble at all.

"Mmmm." She groaned loudly, Elliot bent back down, with 2 flicks of his tongue to her swollen clit and 3 pumps of his fingers, she was coming all around his hand, she stilled and forced the heels of her feet against his back as she came hard, squeezing her eyes shut as colors started to play around her eyes. Olivia sat up on her hands, staring at him as she tried to catch her breath, giving him a lazy smile. He stood up and crawled back on the bed with her, but when she saw how painfully hard his body must be from seeing her, she needed to give him the release he had just given her. It wasn't a question if she could but she just knew she needed to.

When he laid down on his side, he turned around, only to see Olivia pushing him onto his back, he saw the tired look in her eyes, how wobbly her body was, but before he could protest, she straddled him and sunk so deep down onto him, she could have sworn he was at the every beginning of her womb. Elliot groaned and Olivia arched her back, tilting her head up to the ceiling, her body sucking down on to his, her stomach, pulling tight.

Olivia wanted to tell him how good he made her feel, how it felt to have his body fill hers, but when she looked down to his eyes glazed over, there were no words. She bent forward slowly, sucking in her stomach and abdomen at the felling of him stretching her completely

Olivia rolled her hips once, and they both gasped, not being able to breath with this new angle. Elliot grabbed her hips as she bent down further, her nipples brushing against his chest, he lifted up to collide his lips with hers, Elliot rested his hand on the back of her head pulling her back down with him, she moaned as he continued to suck her tongue into his mouth, she loved the way he kissed, it was almost as good as sex itself, his lips curving and overlapping hers, sucking her lips and tongue into his mouth and it surprised her how he even continued to eat at her mouth hungrily.

But it ended when she pulled away to gasp while Elliot pinched her left nipple, kneading the other breast in his hand. Elliot felt ashamed when he had completely forgotten about her breasts, he was just so completely determined to make her feel good, this kind of took a back seat, but it defiantly seemed to be giving her pleasure now. They were beautiful, soft but still firm, nice and round, fitting perfectly in his hands. Olivia arched her neck and moaned when Elliot draped his head to take the sensitive, rosy pebble into his mouth, sucking it with no intention of stopping.

She unconsciously started to slowly roll her hips, loving the way his cock just seemed to swell and throb within her. Olivia smoothed the sweat along his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking down at him as he continued to fondle her breasts. It had been a while since she had done this, since she has been so intimate with a man, and this was Elliot, he did more than his share, he had made her feel something completely different and she wasn't quiet sure what that was.

When Elliot looked up, he saw confusion in her eyes, with her brow scrunched together and her eyes squinted, his lips parted and he smoothed his hands down her back to cup her ass, slowly moving her over him to slow down the rhythm she had already found, with her strong, powerful legs. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and brought her head into his neck, softly cooing in her ear.

Her tongue darted out to dampen his salty skin and he jerked his hips, causing her to moan and they finally started back to pure instinct, shoving everything else in the back of their minds. His arms wandered all along her body, smoothing his hand over every surface of her skin, she looked up and hit a particularly good spot that made her whimper right against his lips. Causing Elliot to capture them, wanting the sound to vibrate into his own mouth. Olivia smoothed her left hand down to his hip, picking up the pace.

Her legs ached, her back screamed for her to rest, to lay back, but she ignored them, she was only determined on one thing, and she only concentrated on that, so he thrusted harder as he noticed her determination. Olivia sat up and rested her hands on his hard stomach, kneading them and thrusting once before he hit, groaning and panting as he lost it, Olivia squeezing her abdominal muscles to milk him of his release, helping him with letting go.

Causing her to come, she gasped and shook, her hands sliding back to his neck and she laid down, trying to control everything, her body trembling enormously, Olivia honestly was not expecting it, after all he gave her 3 orgasms already, that was already a record for her. She felt his arms encircle her as she continued to pant and twitch, the work too much for her muscles, next thing she knew, he was gently lying her down next to him.

Olivia opened her eyes and blinked several times, her vision hazy, once it cleared, she saw Elliot lying next to her, on his side, looking over at her, he gave her a messy grin and stretched out his hand, just silently staring at it, Olivia took it and he pulled her over close to him, they were both surprised he even had that much strength left.

Than he peppered her jaw with lazy kisses, before they basically blacked out.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay, guyz, im so terribly sorry, for taking so long on this, but i luv those of you who stuck with me through the whole thing, heres the end, wonderful smut included, enjoy!!**

Olivia woke up the next morning, sprawled out on her bed, tangled in the sheets, he or she must've covered both of them with it, but she hasn't a clue, she yawned and rubbed her left eye the palm of her hand, really feeling dizzy, from whatever happened the night before, it was a blur, a fog she couldn't quite see through, but she does remember some of it and she remembered it was mind blowing, who knew the devout Catholic was a sex god? Of course shed never tell him that.

Than her attention was turned to him as a soft snore filled the silent room, she looked behind her and smiled at the sight you didn't nor would ever see everyday, and a sexy one at that. It was still pretty dark in the room, but she could make out his sprawled out form, he was lying on his back, his left are stretched above his head while his rights hand was laid across his stomach, his legs spread widely apart, the sheet only covering his lower half somewhat.

It started to weigh on her though, they were both lying in bed, naked, 2 co-workers, after a night of drinking, than she ended up taking him back to her place to fuck each other senseless, well, technically, he took her. They had both become such a cliché, and what made it worse, is that she had already had this happen to her before. She was pretty sure it wasn't just the alcohol that caused them to fuck, sure, it helped, but it wasn't the whole reason, right?

Fuck.

Now they were in a bind, was it the reason?

They had already, practically, well, no they _did, _get under each others skin, completely sober, in an empty room where they worked for godsake, that does lead to sex, obviously.

Olivia sighed and sat up, the room was filled of the aroma of what they had done, _she _smelled like what they had done, sweat, and sex. It was a very erotic smell none the less, bringing back some of the foggy memories of the former night, her frame shivered at the thought, the aching in her head and muscles were remembered also.

She looked back at Elliot who was still sound asleep, she must've warn him out, she smirked, but hey, she didn't care, a naked Elliot could sleep in her bed as long as he would stay there, she was only a woman after all. As she sat there and watched his chiseled abs rise and fall, half of her wanted to tease him awake, maybe go another round, the other half, well, lets just say the other half won.

She turned around but was stopped by a big arm wrapping around her middle, than she felt a nose brushing against the side of her neck, that's when she noticed the snoring had stopped while she was thinking, Olivia's breath hitched in the goofy realization that Elliot was behind her in bed, naked. Even though she was just admiring his body a couple of minutes ago.

"Where do you think your going?" he murmured, his voice still heavy with sleep, but it was all the more drugging for her.

Oh god did she just want to yell, 'fuck me' and have him pound into her yet again.

He nudged her neck with his nose again and she heard him scoot more towards her so he could knead her shoulders with his oh so magical hands.

"Its only 5 in the morning baby" he purred, pressing a slow, wet, hot, open-mouthed kiss on the back of her neck, loving how slim and elegant it was. Boy, did this man know ho to get a person in the sex mood, but only one look at him and that about did it, not to mention naked. She was itching to turn around and admire his glory, felling his delicious flesh starting to poke into her lower back.

Olivia reached behind her and raked her nails along the hair in the back of his head.

"Internal clock I guess." She breathed, feeling his hands slide over her arms and sliding them back up, only to go under them to rest beside her breasts, she loved the fact that they seemed so comfortable around each other and they were both glad it wasn't awkward between them, especially the way it happened. But Olivia still had one question,

"El?" she asked quietly, slightly turning her head to the side.

"Hmm?" he hummed softly against her skin.

"If, it wasn't for the alcohol—would last night still…." She sighed, not really wanting to say the whole thing. Elliot immediately knew what she was trying to say and hurried to put in,

"Liv, I wanted last night to happen, even now, and if that's what you're questioning, it was…." He trailed off, shaking his head; words just couldn't describe what he had felt. He peppered her shoulder blades with kisses and gently pulled her chin with his thumb and index finger to the side so she was looking at him.

"_You_ were incredible." There was no falter in his eyes, voice, there was so much confidence, she was sure he meant it. Olivia didn't want talk seriously anymore, she liked the senseless banter he had going earlier.

"We were both drunk, you wouldn't have know the difference, I could have been terrible." Olivia throws out for good measure; Elliot pulled the rest of the sheet that was still wrapped around her waist, studying his hands as they slid around her smooth slim waist,

"3 Orgasms in one night is anything _but _terrible." He purred.

"Is it now?" she teased, leaning back against him before she pulled away to stand up as Elliot scooted forward so he was at the edge of the bed, while Olivia turned around, resting her hands on his shoulders and he rested his hands on her hips, taking in her bare, perfect form.

"Meh—I've had more." She shrugged indifferently, looking down at him, becoming wetter as she watched his eyes drink in her body.

"No you haven't, not without me." He states arrogantly, a smug smile forming on his lips.

"Oh?" she challenges, arching an eyebrow.

He started to smooth his right palm up and down her stomach to her abdomen, and than back up again to the valley of her breasts, keeping a rhythm.

"The look on your face last night Liv….." he stated in a daze, shaking his head, Elliot could feel the skin around his dick pulling tighter, all the blood rushing to that one part of his body as he remembered.

"And you remember all that?" She asked skeptically,

"Ya" he said quietly, his eyes never leaving hers, Olivia couldn't help the heat that crept up and around her ears to settle on her face, painting her cheeks a dark crimson.

Just that look alone, made the desire to say those 3 words so unbearable, she had never wanted to same them more than at that moment, it was a look in his eyes she had never seen before, maybe just a flicker, once, but it was never this strong.

Elliot let his eyes rest on her curly covered mound, his lips parted when he saw it glisten with the need she had for him, he desired her more than ever. Both his hands trailed down to her pelvic bone, as his left hand dropped to brush his knuckled along her wet curls, Olivia moaned loudly, parting her legs for him.

Elliot's eyes quickly darted up to hers, and her mouth was parted in silent ecstasy as he continued his slow rhythm.

"God, Liv…Jesus." He choked, his throat clogged with lust.

"Fuck me Elliot." She whispered down at him, tangling her fingers in his hair, Elliot slowly laid back, Olivia following. He silently watched her body flex, her muscles scrunching under his touch and as her breasts moved and sway along with her, she was defiantly a sight to behold, this had to be a sin.

Her eyes sparkled in the dark when she noticed his eyes wandering all over her. Elliot loved the way in which both their skin moved against each other, her smooth, soft skin soothing over his. The warmth that radiated from her flesh, how welcoming she looked over him. Olivia smiled and crawled more on top of him, leaning down so her abdomen brushed against his erection purposely. He groaned when she pressed her body against it. Elliot reached up and molded his lips with hers, she didn't want to wait any longer, she wanted him inside, and filling her, like no else has.

"Oh, fuck." She sighed as she impaled his body so hers was surrounding his. But before she could being to call the shots, with one movement of his powerful thighs, he was on top of her, and she had never been more turned on by the authority he seemed to present above her, the primal look that seemed to shine in his eyes as they gazed down at her, any other man would have hell to pay for stating such a claim, but she was already his, she already knew that.

"Say it again." He growls, thrusting into her. Olivia cried out and gripped his broad shoulders,

"Say….what?" she faltered, trying to be a willing participant in the game she was about to play to piss him off, but she was already loosing brain cells by the second with each passing moment he was in her, heat already starting to grow and pool in her belly.

Elliot was almost losing control, he just wanted to let go and lose himself inside her, but he still had one thing to do first.

"You know—what" he breathed, thrusting into her again, so hard it felt like he was branding her in the most intimate of places, where only he could reach, and touch, she never wanted another man to touch her like this again, only him.

"Wait..El—can you promise me something El?" she struggled, wanting to just give into his rolling hips.

"Anything." He said, resting his forehead against hers, as he continued to move within her, wondering what she could possibly ask him for, he would give anything. She grabbed his hand and brought his down to their sexes joining together. Elliot groaned when he could feel more of her moisture seep out as he moved.

"Promise me you will never touch anyone else like this." She asked, smoothing her to her hand over his cheek, feeling his 5 o'clock shadow scratch across her palm as he started to move faster and harder, not being able to deny his body much longer. He looked up at her and was relived to know that she worried just as much as he did.

Elliot brought his lips to her ear, as he began to stroke her clit with his thumb, causing her to gasp.

"I promise." He whispered, "Now say it again." He stated, huskily, taking her right leg, and setting it up on his shoulder, giving him a more pleasurable angle, sinking in deeper.

"Oh god!" she moaned. But he slowed down his pace to long smooth strokes, she looked up at him.

"Say it Liv." He practically demanded.

"Fuck me Elliot." She begged, bucking up against him, he brought both of his hand back by her head and rammed into her as she moaned, gripping his arms, squeezing his biceps as he continued.

"Are you close?" he growled, against her hair, thrusting harder. Elliot pressed his thumb against her clit, she raked her nails down his back and bucked against him, knowing very well that he was close too.

"God El…Oh!" she moaned senselessly, not being to control anything anymore, the bedroom disappearing as she gave herself over to just feeling, he continued to pound and thrust and pump himself into her to no end. She was starting to get light headed, and her body started to turn numb, signaling her on coming orgasm.

Grabbing his ass, Olivia urged him to continue, she almost didn't want it to end, the ecstasy, never ending. But right when that thought passed through her mind, she hit, they both did. Elliot jerked and stilled as he exploded inside her, emptying his hot semen deep within her.

Now Elliot knew her inside and out, mind body and soul. He gently pried her leg from between them and laid it down, but stayed inside her, but balancing some of his weight on his elbows as they both panted and gasped for air. Olivia smiled and scratched his scalp with her nails,

"Wow." She breathed, "That's what I've been missing? I didn't know how I lasted all those years." She chuckled lightheartedly, she felt so light, like she was literally floating. Elliot hummed and started to pepper her neck and jaw with kisses.

"So if I was terrible you wouldn't have cared." He questioned playfully.

"No—it would have been you either way, it wouldn't have mattered." She stated softly, placing a kiss on the top of his head, but not feeling comfortable with the serious talk yet, she added, "Well, being a sex god certainly does make it better." She laughed; she knew what she blurted out when he slowly lifted his head.

"You think I'm a sex go?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ah—now I've done it, well, I think your heads getting bigger by the second." She teased.

"For once I think your right?" he state slyly. Olivia groaned when she could already feel him hardening inside her.

"_You _have worm me out Stabler." She laughed, and chuckled again because she didn't know she would have this much fun when or if they ever did get together. Olivia smiled and raked her nails across his scalp again. And he looked up while she yawned, a big grin spread across his face and she tilted her head to get a better look up at him.

"I told you." She smiled back.

He slid out of her and ran his hand through her hiar, placing an opened kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes.

"Get some rest baby." He breathed, dozing off himself, so she was wrapped in his arm.

Olivia woke up a few hours later, alone. She quickly darted her head to the clock,

**9:07 am**

But she sighed when she remembered she was only on call.

Now that that's taken care of, where's Elliot?

She squeezed her eyes shut as her and the room still smelled of sex.

Did he leave?

Olivia propped herself on her hands and looked towards the bathroom, no, doors wide open and no ones in there, before anything could pass through her mind, he appeared in the doorway, but unlike she, he was fully dressed.

Elliot froze, he at least he thought she would have woken up and gotten dressed too when she heard him in the kitchen, he wasn't quiet, but nope. Here she was, propped up on her bed in all her naked glory, with the goddamn sun even reflecting off her flawless body.

"If you don't get covered soon—I'm gonna have no choice but to jump in there after you." He chuckled nervously, walking towards her with a steaming hot mug, the beginnings of an erection forming, but if he knew what was good for him, that wasn't a good idea.

He hand her the mug and quickly spun around to plop on the edge of her bed, and slip on his socks and shoes that had been sprawled across the floor from last night, but he quickly shoved those thoughts in the back of his mind, having enough trouble calming himself down. But he wasn't prepared for what she did next.

Olivia took a quick sip of her coffee before setting it on her bedside table and crawling up behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I think your wearing too much." She purred in his ear, doing exactly the same thing he had done to her hours ago when she tried to leave. Elliot chuckled and swallowed, already feeling her breasts press against his back, over the 2 layer of clothing he was already wearing.

"Cragen called while you were sleeping, it so happens that I have to come in, but you don't." he stated, smiling, turning his head to the side, hopefully only to see her face, he knew he would be a goner if he saw anything else of hers again, she was just too good to be true. Olivia smiled and placed kisses along the side of his neck, making his skin tingle.

"That's probably because he likes me more." She teased.

Elliot laughed and reached behind him to dig his fingers into her sides, making her squirm and squeal, bursting out into uncontrolled laugher.

"Why would he want his best detective, gone all the time I wonder?..hmm" he asked sarcastically. He turned around and practically jumped on top of her, continuing his onslaught.

"No---no, Elliot…. stop." she tried to get out between fits of laughter.

Elliot couldn't take his eyes off her, her naked frame squirming and moving under him, he had to have her, and now. His mouth lowered down to the pedal soft mound that kept moving as she did. Olivia sighed and cradled his head in her hands, her giggles turning to sighs and moans of contentment instead.

Elliot quickly toed off the shoes that he hadn't tied while she did away with his jacket, Elliot having to balance on each arm as she pulled the sleeves off.

"Your going to make me late woman" he growled against, her skin, but smiling quickly after. Olivia made quick work of his shirt as he continued to feather her skin with tender kisses.

"Don't tear the buttons off, I don't want to have to explain how my sexy naked partner tore them." He chuckled, Olivia gave him a sly smile while pulling off his shirt, he didn't understand but he did right when she flipped him over to unbuckle his belt, grazing her nails across the light hairs dusting along his navel.

"Ungh…Liv—I cant." He squirmed as her fingers danced around the bulge in his pants; she looked back at him and smiled,

"You cant what?" she teased, giving a light squeezed, causing him to jump and for him to have a death grip around both of her wrist, as he pinned her beneath him, turning the tables on her.

"God—Liv I cant" Elliot acting serious this time, she stopped and looked up at him, confused, trying to hide the hurt at his rejection.

What was wrong?

He smoothed his left hand between the valley of her breast, down to her stomach and than abdomen and back up again.

"I'm already 15 minutes late, and Cragens going to have my ass as it is, even though I much rather prefer yours." He added with a grin.

Olivia nodded, and smiled lazily, Elliot brought his lips to her ear.

"This will be so uncomfortable for me, for the rest of the day, this erotic picture of you, but I want to come back and take my time with you." He purred, placing open kisses around the sensitive flesh of the column of her throat.

"And I want to make love to you when I come back." He whispered, lifting his head to gaze down at her, his eyes very soft.

Her eyes darted around his face, when he did; she blushed and nodded with a small smile, not knowing to say to something like that.

Through all the things they had already down, she ends up blushing by the declaration of his love, that was just plain beautiful.

A warm, wide smile instantly striked his features and he bent down for one more passionate, slow kiss before he left, yes, she would finally accept, she really was a stubborn woman.

Olivia put everything she could into that one kiss, telling him everything he needed to know to come back; she wanted him to come back more than anything. After all, when it came to them, it was never really about words. And they had already about used that to the extreme, through everything they've been through.

He stood up and threw on his clothes and quickly departed, but when he got to eh door way, he stopped and looked back at her on the bed, he chuckled and walked back to her, she looked up at him questioningly and rested his hand under chin to bring her lips up to his in one last soft kiss, and than he left, even thought it was quite difficult to leave a very and ready and waiting Liv.

Olivia sighed and laid back in the bed, laughing at the fact that she forgot to put on clothes still, she heard him close the door and leave her with the anticipating of what he had in store for her that night.

She absolutely hated surprised

And she couldn't wait.

Oh, it defiantly _was _something.

**THE END**


End file.
